No clue 1
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Hank Summers is on his way to Sunnydale to deal with Buffy and this 'older' man she was caught having sex with in the shower...sequel to Lost then Found


**NO CLUE part 1**  
**sequel to Lost then Found**

**Authors:**** Lady Sirona **  
**Transcribed: ****by Lady Raven .net**  
**Spoilers:**** Up to Becoming and Lost then Found**

**Rated NC17 but mostly anger, angst and verbal violence. Daddy's little girl isn't a baby anymore and Hank has to deal with that and the man she loves!**

**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you do this at home use precautions!**

**NO CLUE part 1**

**Hank Summers was driving into Sunnydale and he was steamed. His ex-wife Joyce had called him at the crack of dawn and told him she had caught his 17 year old daughter having sex in the shower with her older boyfriend. When he had asked how old he looked she said about 24-25, and then added that he bit her, they were having vampiric sex! This had totally freaked Joyce out...she kept mumbling "He's a vampire..."**

**As Hank turned onto Main street in Sunnydale, he swore at it taking so long to get out of LA. It was now mid afternoon and he was not looking forward to facing the two of them down. Part of him wanted to never meet the man his daughter was involved with, another part wanted to kill him...**

**Vampiric sex. Shit. * Hank had seen those twisted puppies in LA He hated the way they slunk around and acted like vampires... and His daughter is a Slayer... why would she be into vampiric sex? A twisted sort of some type of rebellion?**

**Hank was raging internally as he drove up to the house. He made himself sit in the car for a few minutes to calm down. His 17 year old little girl was having kinky sex in the shower with an older man. First thing Hank planned to do was to have this Angel arrested for child molestation. An older man 24 or 25 years old with a minor 16 years old was obviously statutory rape.**

**Buffy and Angel were in her bedroom. Buffy looked out the window as she heard her dad drive up in the driveway with a racing of the motor "Oh boy... he looks PISSED..." . Glancing out the window she commented to a groggy Angel. She turned to her sleeping lover who was attempting to rest in the day. Angel rolled over and looked at her groggily. He hated trying to function in the daylight… "Who does?"**

**Buffy moaned to herself. Gone was the sure and aggressive Slayer. Standing there now was the child, afraid of impending parental censure. * This is NOT gonna be pretty... * She looked down at herself in her baby doll night gown and Angel lounging in her bed… nude. Definitely wasn't going to be pretty…**

**Reality hit on Angel. "Oh shit your dad is here already?" He glanced around. Great. Here was the father of the girl he got caught fucking in the shower and he was in her bed… nude. Could it get worse? "The hour of execution is at hand- why hasn't he come in yet?"**

"**My dad is here. I told you - he would break the land speed record.. The way he looks, you might not be too far off. He looks like he's trying to calm down. God...that is never a good sign" Buffy winced at the thought.. Whenever he did that, his anger was horrible to behold. The thought and memory sent her shivering.**

**Angel rolled over and started to look for his clothes. Getting caught in her bedroom was bad enough, getting caught nude would be hideous. "Buffy, I am sorry but I seriously doubt one middle aged man will seriously hurt me. I promise not to hurt him either."**

**"I know, but he looks awfully angry." Buffy wrung her hands. She didn't relish the forthcoming altercation. She had always hated angering her father. His temeper was one of the things her mother said was a cause of the divorce.**

**"Well, I would rather meet him dressed and on my feet, than nude, in your bed. That may not be a good place for him to find me right now." Angel stood and slid on the pants Willow had brought him from the mansion. He felt better now that he had some clothes on. "Let's go meet him then."**

**"No, wait! Let me talk to him first. Maybe I can diffuse the situation - if I can." Buffy just knew she should keep her father and Angel apart as long as possible. Hank was not known for his rationality when angered. Angel wasn't know for his passivity when attacked. A bad combination.**

**Angel looked at his lover and snickered. "I don't hide behind a woman's skirts. And God knows, yours aren't big enough to hide behind even if I wanted to." He smiled at the thought of him trying to hide his large 6' 1" frame behind the scraps of cloth Buffy called a skirt.**

**"Don't make me prove you wrong right now. I may be the only thing that stands between you and him." She was becoming frantic. Angel could see the hold Hank had on her was for the child she was, and not the woman she had become. This was obviously the first time she had ever stood up to him… and she was terrified.**

**"OK, Buffy. I will stay up here until you call for me, but keep him out of here OK? I don't want to have him go off on me." He knew Buffy had to do it her way… without his intervention. She was cutting the childhood bonding with her father… and needed to do it on her own, in her own way.**

**"Oh, yeah. I won't even let him on the stairs!" Buffy threw on her clothes, making sure to wear a T shirt which did not make her look childish as she saw Hank get out of his car and walk slowly to the door.**

**Angel finished dressing and laid back down and closed his eyes. His ability to sleep under stress amazed her. *God he's beautiful. * She thought to herself as she brushed his hair off his forehead and leaned down and kissed him gently. H smiled in his sleep. Buffy left the room and heads downstairs to face her irate father…**

**As he knocked on the front door, Hank thought * I never thought I would be coming here for this reason - but with all the trouble Buffy has gotten into over the last two years…I guess this was inevitable. How do I act? Firm? Do I wait for her to explain? Wait a minute...explain what? She's fucking an older man! Do I just beat the shit out of him, or call the cops and have him arrested for child molestation? I know. Beat the shit out of him and THEN call and have him arrested... yeah that's what I'll do. ***

**Joyce opened the door. "Glad you could make it. Come on in if you can." She looked at her ex husband in frustration, and then turned away looking lost. Anger boiled in Hank anew at this man who had caused this, who had sullied his daughter. He wondered momentarily at the odd invitation into the house.**

**Buffy stopped on the stairs when she heard the knock, and looked over the railing at the gang in the living room who were there for her, for support. *Man I have a feeling this is gonna get UGLY * She ran down the stairs.**

**Hank entered the house looking at Joyce as he thought * That was a weird invitation.* He entered into the entrance way and turned to see a whole crowd in the living room. *What we are on a TV show? Who are all these people? ***

**"Hi Dad." Buffy gave him a little wave. She looked over at the Slayerettes with a unspoken prayer for moral support. They all smiled at Buffy, glad they were not her.**

**"Hank I want you to meet Rupert Giles... Buffy's Librarian at school and her Watcher." Joyce started to introduce the crowd to Hank. He ignored Buffy entirely, and nodded to Giles, trying to remember what the hell a Watcher was... something to do with the Slayer business. Joyce continued with the introductions "These are Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia, Buffy's friends and they assist her in the Slayer stuff."**

***Oh beautiful. Typical.* Buffy looked at her Father who totally ignored her. The Slayerettes didn't fair much better. Hank ignored them also as he turned to Joyce snarling the challenge "Where is HE?" Joyce stopped cold never hearing such anger and hatred in Hanks voice before. Had calling him been a mistake?**

**Buffy sighed. "He's Upstairs..." Praying he wasn't going to do just what she KNEW he would do. Hank nodded at Willow, having forgotten her name, in response to her little "hello" before he started toward the stairs. "Well, I want to meet him!" Buffy's heart sat in her mouth… Oh NO! Hank was surprised when it was Joyce who grabbed his arm. "NO. Hank. You need to sit down now."**

**Buffy tried to stop him. "Dad! Wait…" he rounded on her quickly. "I advise you to sit down and be silent young lady. I can't believe you want to drag your dirty laundry out in front of all your friends, but if you do, that is your business. But you will be silent at this time." Hank spat out with the rapidity of a machine gun.**

**Buffy raised her eyebrow at him. "I DON'T THINK SO." She began to seriously fear for Angel. In this state, her father could potentially hurt him.**

**Giles tried to calm her. "Buffy, please don't aggravate the situation." She glared at her watcher and threw him a look that just screamed 'Giles, look at him.'**

**Faith came wandering into the interchange chewing gum, wearing leather pants, tight shirt and swaying hips. "Hi guys, what's hanging?"**

**Buffy looked up at the ceiling… give her peace from harassment "Leave now Faith."**

**Hank looked at her and said, "Who the hell is this?" If this was the sort of friends Buffy hung out with.. it was not unusual she was fucking older men in the shower and playing vampire games. This girl was a blatant slut.**

**2/**  
**Giles looked at Hank. This was not the time for him to meet Faith. "She is the Other Slayer. She's staying here." Giles frowned at her style of dress. He had thought Buffy dress atrocious…**

**Hank turned and looked at Giles. He was confused with this additional information. "I thought there was only one in the world."**

**"So did we. It is somewhat complicated. We will discuss it after this problem right now. Now please can we all site and discuss this civilly?" Giles waved Hank to a chair in an attempt to divert his anger form driving him upstairs to find a sleeping vampire**

**Buffy watched her Watcher with growing appreciation. "Can you handle this?" She whispered to him as she walked by him. Hank sat in the nearest chair, while G nodded to Buffy. "OK," Buffy said, walking into the living room to sit on the floor next to Willow and Oz.**

**"Mr. Summers, there is a great deal about your daughter you don't know." Giles started slowly while trying to figure out how to bring him up to speed without ruining everything in the process. "You found out last Summer that she was the Slayer, and now know it was the main cause of her troubles at school while in LA Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth and attracts quite a wide variety of problems as well, hence the Slayer being in the Hell mouth. Your daughter is 17, but she is an adult in the mystical sense of the word."**

**Buffy glanced at her father as Giles talked and said under her breath "That's an understatement."**

**That was too much for Hank. "Bullshit! My daughter is 17! And Joyce found her... found her..." his anger dampened a little as he stuttered to a stop. How the hell could he describe how Joyce found her?**

**"Found her in an… indelicate situation with the man she loves?" Giles interrupted his stuttering stop quietly. He felt for the man whose daughter had grown up all too fast. "A man until last night, she thought was dead and gone, by her own hand." Hank looked stunned, and Giles continued, "It was the belief that she had killed him and sent him to hell that caused your daughter's breakdown earlier in the summer, and the main reason of her running away, Mr. Summers, she couldn't bear what had happened. Last night he returned from Hell. Buffy found him and brought him home."**

**Buffy muttered "Knew we should have locked the door." Buffy, sitting next to Willow, was shaking slightly. They were all so involved with the story being told by Giles that they missed Hank's increasing anger.**

**Hank exploded. "That is one way to put it. You expect me to believe this bullshit? That she sent him to Hell? She killed him? How did you kill him Buffy and if you did so, why didn't he stay dead if you killed him and sent his ass to Hell?" he couldn't believe how stupid they must think he was…**

**All heads turned as Angel's voice came from the stairway. "She ran me through with a sword through the heart and closed the portal to Hell with my blood." Buffy was looking up at him from her position on the floor with tears in her eyes, but Hank Summers had stood up and was looking at Angel with raw hate in his eyes. Angel's voice remained quiet, as he finished, "She did what she had to do to save the world, Mr. Summers."**

**Buffy stood prepared to protect her love. She used her Slayer voice as she said, "Dad. Sit down." Angel walked over to Buffy and sat behind her in the shadows. Buffy slowly leaned back against him.**

**Hank sat down again, angered at the affectionate display between his baby girl and this man. He turned to Giles seeking to address the other adult in the room "You actually think I am going to believe this bullshit?"**

**Buffy addressed he father quietly. "No, I don't. But it's the truth... we're tired of the lies."**

**"Then if you're tired of lies, then why tell the tales? The fact remains that your**  
**mother caught you two in the shower having sex. And having vampiric sex at that!" Hank yelled at her. His face was getting red.**

**Buffy rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, it fits... he IS a vampire." Seeing how poorly that was taken by her father, she muttered to Angel "That came out wrong, didn't it?" Angel nodded. This was getting uglier by the minute…**

**Hank was getting past his tolerance point. "Oh bullshit. I have seen his type before… playing with vampirism. You're a 17 year old girl and he is a obviously much older man. It just shows your inexperience, Buffy. Well, I for one have a plan." He nodded at Angel and said, "I am going to have you arrested for Statutory Rape and child molestation." He nodded at Giles, and continued, "And I will have your job for allowing this travesty to occur." He turned to Buffy and said, "And I will be taking you back to LA with me young lady, where I will keep a closer eye on your slutty behavior."**

**Joyce's jaw dropped. In the time she had been divorced she had forgotten his temper and controlling behavior. "Hank!"**

**Buffy looked at her father grimily with her eyes narrowed and he vice clod and hard. "Oh that's it! Rational conversation is OVER."**

**Hank snorted "Rational conversation? You claim he is a vampire that you killed and sent to hell as an explanation on why you are fucking him in the shower like a bitch in heat, and you claim that is a rational conversation? You are a CHILD - one an older man has taken advantage of."**

**"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Buffy exploded.**

**Hank snarled. "You are a child. A minor and under the legal age of consent."**

**"But old enough to KILL things every night of my life for two years? Buffy snapped. How dense could her father be?**

**Hank raised an eyebrow, and said, "You expect me to believe the man that your mother is**  
**outraged you have brought home is a real vampire? The same thing you claim you kill every night?" He looked at the assembled crowd and asked, "All of you believe this?"**

**He was amazed when the entire group said in one voice, "YES."**

**Hank looked at Giles and told him, "You, I have a way to attack. I know you are the**  
**school librarian, you support her fucking an older man? You did nothing to stop it?**  
**Explain to me why I shouldn't have him arrested for child molestation?" He nodded toward Angel.**

**Giles stuttered a little and replied, "I tried to stop them, but…"**

**Buffy said grimly, "With all I've seen and done I feel like I'm a hundred…"**

**Hank ignored her comments and added, " You are a minor and under the age of consent What if he got you pregnant? Would he make you an honorable woman would he care for you and the child? Buffy, I have serious doubts about this Slayer business... Now I wonder if it isn't some exotic role playing game like Dungeons and Dragons or the Masquerade. You claim he is a vampire in the same breath that you claim you're a vampire Slayer. Don't you see a problem with this lie?"**

**Buffy shook her head in disbelief and replied, "Christ, Dad... you're sitting in a room**  
**with a vampire and a - " she looked over at Oz, who nodded his consent " - thanks - and a werewolf-"**

**Hank sputtered, "Adding to the mythical menagerie Buffy? Who cares what kinky games the red heads play? I am discussing you, a supposed Slayer with a supposed Vampire."**

**Buffy sighed. She was getting nowhere with her father. "My whole life has been a LIE for years."**

**"It doesn't seem to be stopping now." Hank snarled. He couldn't believe this crap.**

**Buffy felt Angel had a low growl starting, a glance showed his eyes are shut, but Buffy knew that they were yellow. This was going form bad to worse. Angel whispered to Buffy, "This isn't going well."**

**Buffy decided to answer truthfully and directly "He's a vampire, he can't get me pregnant."**

**"Well, his stud level aside and ability to get you or not get you pregnant, there is**  
**still the fact you are a 17 year old minor for who it is inappropriate to be dallying with**  
**an obviously much older man. I don't care what fantasies you live with of him being a**  
**vampire - I have seen those vampire type people in LA and I should tell you I am not**  
**amused. You told me you were a vampire slayer, if that is so, what are you doing sleeping with the enemy?"**

**Buffy hung her head and said under her breath, "Having a hell of a good time."**

**Angel bit back a smiled and whispered to Buffy, "I think he has run into Ford's friends."**  
**Buffy whispered back "Figured as much."**

**Buffy said to Hank, "What would it take for you to believe it?", her tone of voice**  
**revealing that she was starting to get pissed. Hank had stood and was pacing around getting closer and closer to Angel "Dad, back off."**

**Angel calmed down and started again, "Mr. Summers, this is not how I wanted to meet you-"**

**"Damned right." Hank snarled.**

**"I know Buffy is young in this era, but in the standards of 1750's she could be an adult, but for this day and age she is not. I love your daughter very much and I would never do anything that is within my control that would hurt her." As he spoke, Buffy leaned back into him tiredly, her neck visible to the entire room. "I am a vampire. I was turned in 1753 and cursed with my soul in 1908 when I crossed some gypsies. That is what makes me different from the average vampire. I didn't know there was a clause to the curse, and when Buffy made me completely happy the night of her 17th Birthday I lost my soul. The demon reigned in my body and later opened the portal to hell... to save the world Buffy had to send me to Hell, I just got back last night." Buffy was shaking against him, and Angel tightened his arms around her.**

**Hank's expression was skeptical as he asked, "So now, in addition to telling me you're a**  
**vampire you expect me to believe you're a cursed vampire and you went to Hell. What kind of an idiot do you take me for?" Hank strode over to Angel suddenly. "I see your mark on her neck you sadistic bastard!"**

**Buffy stood quickly and ordered, "Don't." Hank had never seen her move that fast before. She stood before Angel seeking to protect the vampire form the irate father. Angel shook his head and answered, "No, baby, let him alone. I won't hurt him."**

**Buffy sighed, "I know Angel - but he's going to try and hurt you, and you're still weak."**

**"I will not listen to any more fairy tales about vampires and werewolves to justify you**  
**turning my daughter into your personal whore, and molesting a child!" He grabbed Angel by the collar, yanked him up and slammed him into the wall. Hank said incredulously, "You won't hurt me?" his rage building.**

**Faith pulled Buffy away at Giles' signal, who then motioned for everyone to be silent. Buffy sighed and her voice was resigned as she said to Angel: "Let him have it."**

**Angel's face was grim and his voice was flat, as he said, "Mr. Summers, remove your hands or you will see aside of me that you will not like. I guarantee it."**

**Hank scoffed, "Oh yeah, the infamous vampire side?" not noticing that everyone else was backing away. The had seen that side of Angel and did not look forward to seeing it again Xander tried to stop him form making a big mistake. He didn't like Angel but having him kill Buffy's dad wasn't a good idea "Mr. Summers... it's really not a good idea... too late." He groaned.**

**Buffy breathed, "Oh boy," and backed away quickly.**

**Hank was oblivious to the rumbling growl emanating from Angel's throat and the minor signs of transformation beginning, as he continued, "I am going to kick your ass for turning my daughter into you personal slut, you son of a bitch, and then I am going to have you arrested for child mo-"**

**He was cut off by a deep resounding growl erupting from Angel's throat, and before Hank**  
**could finish his sentence, he was held up against the wall looking down into the enraged vampire face of Angelus! Yellow eyes, fangs bared, deep ridges… Angel was deep into game face and the voice was harsh and rough, as he growled, "I have been more than patient with your insults and your laughter at me because you are the father of the woman I love. I have listened to the threats to me with the law of the land, which hasn't meant shit to me for over 245 years. But don't EVER insult her again, insult her integrity or her virtue or chastity. Do… I... make… my... self... clear..?" accentuating each word with a shake of Hank, like a rat in the grip of a terrier.**


End file.
